The development of the Internet has made it possible for users to access large amounts of information by using browsers on computer systems. Collective information on a specific topic for example, music, entertainment, sports and finance, has been available through Internet portal sites such as Yahoo! music and dedicated websites such as Billboard.
Websites such as Yahoo! music provide comprehensive information on entertainment news and shows. These sites allow users to search and download music, graphic, and video files (e.g., 200 in FIG. 2A). A typical web page at Yahoo! music provides users with the option of listening to music on an Internet radio station (e.g., 208 in FIG. 2A) and, by the Y! music unlimited web-based program (e.g., 204 in FIG. 2A), previewing music video through a music video preview program (e.g., 206 in FIG. 2A) Such web sites also provide access to news and information about artists and bands (e.g., 202 in FIG. 2A). The Yahoo! music site also provides each user with a personalized default home page that can be customized by the user so that the page displays specific information about favorite artists or genres of artists as well as other preferred content.
Users may also access specific music information through websites that specialize in music and entertainment. FIG. 2B illustrates a website at Billboard.com hosted by the Billboard Information Group (New York). The site offers news, features, columns and reviews through News & Review toggle 214. Billboard periodically provides charts of United States entertainment sales, music airplay, music downloads and box office grosses through Chart toggle 212. Access to artist related information is provided by Artists toggle 216, online music shopping is provided by Shop toggle 218, music business development related information is provided by Biz Tools toggle 220, entertainment related information is provided by Entertainment toggle 222, and Interact toggle 224 provides an interactive interface where users may ask their own music-related questions or participate in online polls.
Websites such as the one depicted in FIG. 2 advantageously provide users with comprehensive entertainment services. However, such websites have the drawback that they are only available on networked computers. Thus, the information provided by such websites is not available to users who desire such information but do not have ready access to a networked computer. Systems and methods are needed in the art to provide information or tools that make information more readily available to users who do not have access to a networked computer.
In the art, attempts have been made to provide such information using devices that communicate using cellular networks. Devices that communicate using cellular networks include cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Users of mobile devices can access the Internet through specialized web browsers that communicate over a cellular network. However, there are substantial differences between networked computers (e.g., desktop and lap top computers) and mobile devices such as cell phones because each has quite different requirements to serve different needs. The mobile device screen must be able to tolerate scratching, being dropped, moisture, cold weather, and other problems while at the same time consuming very little power. The networked computer screen doesn't have these limitations, so it can be bigger and show better graphics. Other important differences are the input mechanisms. The networked computer typically has a keyboard with over 80 keys as well as a mouse, and the user can easily use both hands to enter data or control the system. With mobile devices in general, input mechanisms are more limited. Typically, the number of keys in the input mechanism is limited (e.g., 0 to 9, arrow keys, and some additional control keys). Typing text for memos with these few keys is laborious. Mobile device screen sizes and input keys are best when used for simple actions such as browsing menus or small pages. There is also a significant difference in download times between networked computers and mobile devices. A picture, which looks good and downloads fast on a networked computer, doesn't fit the screen and takes a long time to download on a mobile device such as a cell phone. Consequently, efforts to provide music information using mobile devices have been, to date, unsatisfactory.
The 3 Gupload website 230 of FIG. 2C provides a solution that attempts to overcome the limited bandwidth of mobile devices. The web site allows users to download selected files including cell phone games and ringtones onto their mobile devices. First, a user signs up for an account over the Internet at the www.3Gupload.com website using a networked computer. The user then browses collections of games, screen savers, ringtones (e.g., 234 in FIG. 2C), and applications provided by the 3 Gupload website. Selected files and applications are put into a virtual locker on a remote server using My Locker toggle 232. The user then launches a web browser on a mobile device, logs into the virtual locker, and downloads the selected files and applications onto the mobile device. Although the methods used by 3 Gupload.com allows a user to effectively collect files into the same destination, e.g., a web locker, for subsequent download onto a mobile device, the approach still requires a networked computer each time a download is made. For users who do not have access to networked computers, the 3 Gupload method is impractical.
Given the above background, it is apparent that what are needed in the art are improved systems and methods for providing entertainment related services to end users who have mobile devices.
Discussion or citation of a reference herein will not be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present invention.